Dying
by kbeto
Summary: "Dying [ˈdaɪɪŋ] adjective. Drawing to a close; ending" Life is made of all the good moments we share with those we love. Till the very end. Flones, implied Pudd, rated T. Table #3, entry #9.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any references to pop culture and I (sadly) can't change that._

_A/N: This might be triggering, I don't know? I tried something as happy as humanly possible with such a gloomy prompt? :P It's not really related to 'Castle', but it's set on the same universe, just in case you find anything familiar._

_**Guest** Thank you! I'm glad you had fun! :)_

_**Marvin Fletcher **I don't even know what to say? Not my intention to make people really emotional, but it's a good thing you liked it, right? ;) BWAhahaha! I have a lot of feels, too. :') just let them out, dear! *hands you some tissues*_

_**Anonymous** I do believe that the world is more likely to end like that than involved in a zombie apocalypse!_

_I don't even know, to be honest. Hahaha! For me it's K+ for some kissing, everything a bit more heated up is T, and the real perviness goes with a M. :O We talked so much about sad fics that I tried the saddest entry (I could remember) from the prompt tables. Although I worked on making it not downright sad or I would be sad myself!_

"_...slept that night in innocent kind of sense". I died. *pterodactyl screech* Thank you, darling! :)_

Dying

The first time Tom and Danny met, didn't meant a thing for either of them, being just two lads with a friend in common, introduced at a party. They talked for a few minutes, but it didn't get really far from the awkward small talk about 'how do you like the party' or 'where do you know him from', mainly because Tom never had exceptional social skills and it always took quite him some time to get used to new people; both were glad some random girl appeared to take Danny somewhere _private,_ and they said goodbye.

The second time Tom and Danny met, was a lot less awkward than their first meeting, to the point that Danny even gave Tom an one-armed hug and complimented him on his (newly dyed) dark hair. Tom was taken aback that Danny would remember him, and warmed up considerably to the not-so-stranger, though he soon discovered the blue-eyed didn't remember his name, fact that Danny himself admitted coupled with an embarrassed, infectious laugh.

"I remember you! You are friends with... my mate," he said, as though he had completely forgotten the name of their friend Harry. Tom wasn't appalled by it; he never took the other boy for a genius or anything. A bit of an air head, but a nice lad, nonetheless.

"Yes, I am _Harry's_ mate," Tom shook his head, being compelled to join Danny in his guffaw. This time they spend some time talking about interests and aptitudes, much more at ease than they had been on their disastrous first encounter.

The third time Tom and Danny met –and they say the third time is a charm–, was yet at another party of Harry's. Still being a bit too used to his own little shell, Tom tried to dismiss the invitation, saying he would not know anyone there (again), but Harry only told him to bring his girlfriend, and that Danny would be there, too.

"I really don't know why you try so hard to make me sociable," he sighed into the phone.

"_That's because you can make use of some more friends, I reckon,"_ Harry laughed on the other end of the receiver. _"And Dan will be there, it seems like he thinks you're pretty cool."_

"Okay, I'm going, Harry. Bye, mate."

Now, these were some news. Danny really thought that highly of Tom? Perhaps Danny was just confusing him with some other friend Harry had? At any rate, he had a party to attend to, whether he liked it or not.

"Tom! You're here!" Danny slipped through people dancing around the room, dragging a blonde girl by her hand with him. He welcomed Tom with a full hug, and it would look for everyone around they had been lifelong friends.

"Hey, Danny," Tom patted the boy's back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not only for Danny's public display of affection, but also because their girlfriends were standing there sharing awkward smiles. "Good to see you, too, mate."

~#~

The first time Tom and Danny kissed, it wasn't even something they planned on doing, nor did it involve any profound feelings or anything akin to love. It all happened because of a stupid game of 'truth or dare' – or how Tom liked to call it, 'who do you fancy or snog someone' –, Danny already inebriated to the point that 'woohoo' was his answer for every question.

"I dare you to kiss Tom, Dan!" Harry smirked gleefully, cheeks tainted pink from all the alcohol in his bloodstream. "On the lips!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" Tom went to push himself off the floor, when a large and heavy hand held him in place. Danny's eyes were staring at his, gaze so deep, that Tom could swear the brunet could see his very soul.

"It's okay," he whispered, closing the distance between them ever so slowly, till their lips were brushing together in a chaste kiss.

"That's not a kiss! What are you two? Five?" Someone yelled.

Tom wanted to break the kiss and protest, but before he could take action, a warm tongue was probing his lips, seeking for entrance. Taken by surprise, he let a little gasp escape, which was the perfect opportunity for Danny to slip his tongue in, and soon they were hungrily tasting each other, Danny being beer flavoured, whilst Tom tasted mostly like lemonade and also some beer.

The second time Tom and Danny kissed, both had been a big mess of feelings and inner turmoil, unsure of how to conduct their budding friendship after that kiss. Tom broke up with his girlfriend after the first two weeks he started questioning his own sexuality, and Danny did the same, only that he went back to his long string of flings and one-night stands.

The boys seemed to avoid each other like the plague, and, obviously, it didn't Harry too long to notice something happened to his mates after his last party. He tried to interrogate each of them separately, a couple of times, but upon receiving so many dismissive lines as _"I'm fine"_, _"You're imagining things, mate"_, _"Never been better"_ and _"It's all in you head"_, Harry lost his patience and went for drastic measures, determined to get to the bottom of his mates' estrangement.

"Sure I can help you, Harry," Dougie smiled. "_Anything_ for you."

"You're not only cute, you have a big heart as well," Harry winked.

Dougie was responsible for organising and the production of a play Tom was participating in, and visibly infatuated with Harry, reason why the hunky brunet sought his help. Harry knew was kinda unfair of him to take advantage of Dougie like that, but helping Tom and Danny sort things out came first. Besides, he didn't lie about the part where he thought Dougie was cute; the boy's really pretty, and his seemingly shy personality made him adorable.

"Tom, can you show the guy helping us what we need from the storage room? He's taking too long and we_ really_ need that lamp."

"Okay, Dougie," Tom gave the producer a positive sign, sprinting towards the small closet where they had supplies in boxes and shelves. Once inside, Tom saw a boy with his head inside a box, also looking for something. "Excuse me, I'm here– Danny?"

"Tom? What are you–"

Someone shoved Tom inside and locked the door behind them in one quick motion, prompting him tumble and fall on Danny's chest, ungracefully. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, only breaking visual contact when a familiar voice told them from the outside to _"sort things out"_.

"I'll chop his head off and shove it up his nose!" Danny shook the door for one last time, giving up on breaking free from the tiny room.

"Good luck with that! Last time I checked, his nose was on his face," Tom snorted, going through the contents of a box. He might be trapped, but he hadn't forgot the task he was given.

"Think ya smart, eh?" Danny glared at Tom.

"Just not as thick as you." The answer came with a little shrug, and in no time Danny was laughing, despite of himself. Tom joined him in, and they laughed together for quite some time, before silence fell upon them.

Hours passed before any of them spoke something else, but Danny finally plucked courage to speak and apologise to Tom. He explained that he got a bit confused about his feelings after the kiss, and wasn't sure if everything was just a drunken haze with no meaning or if he was starting to _"play for the other team"_. Tom, on the other hand, told Danny he was equally confused, only that he _didn't_ drink enough to cloud his judgement, and both fell silent.

"I guess there's only one way to find out?" A freckled hand cupped a pale cheek, bringing two faces together. Lips met in yet another kiss, but this time it didn't taste like alcohol, it tasted like strawberry bubblegum, and lacked the urgency their first kiss had, as well as the peer pressure.

"Are we gay?" Tom blinked, licking his lips.

"Fuck! We're gay!" Danny chuckled, resting their foreheads together. "What do we do now?"

"You can start getting a room!" The door unlocks to reveal a surprised Harry with Dougie by his side, smiling. "Not even in my craziest dreams I would have imagined it!"

The third time Tom and Danny kissed, was right after their first date. Danny had ended all his former 'relationships' and they decided to test waters with all the new feelings they were presented with. It was too early too make something out of it, so no one besides Harry and Dougie knew about them.

"I really had a good time. Now I know why those girls are always throwing themselves at you," Tom took a few steps, standing toe-to-toe with Danny.

"Thank you?" Danny grinned, hands on snaking around the blond's waist. He kissed Tom slowly, before pulling apart with some reluctance. "Better go before ya mum get to see us snogging."

~#~

The first time Tom and Danny had been intimate to each other, was almost by accident. Danny was left alone with the house all to himself, as his mum and sister were on a short trip to visit some relatives, and called Tom to visit him for some a snog session without worrying about anyone walking in on them.

"Dan, is this– I'm not really ready," Tom blushed, feeling his thigh being poked by Danny.

"I'm not– I didn't call you here with those intentions, I swear!" Danny mentally kicked himself for his lack of self control. But again, how could _any_ living person resist Tom?

"I know you didn't," Tom chuckled, seeing as adorable that Danny would be so flustered about a little misunderstanding. "I'm not ready to go _all_ the way, but we can think of something... Do you have any baby oil?"

"I like where this is going."

The second time Tom and Danny been intimate with each other, was a downright mess. None of them had any experience with the same sex –discounting them fooling around a week ago– , which resulted in a bit of awkward fits of laughter, flailing limbs and heads being banged against the headboard.

"They don't cover it in sex ed," Tom rubbed his head. He was certain that it would turn into a lump the size of Jupiter.

"Definitely not," Danny agreed with a laugh, letting his body slump on Tom's. "Do you have a plan B?"

"I'll have to _grind_ my brain–" He stopped mid-sentence, winking at Danny with a suggestive smirk, as he motioned to his boyfriend to replicate the same pelvic movements as himself.

The third time Tom and Danny had been intimate with each other, was also the fourth, fifth and the sixth time. It was pretty safe to say they got the hang of things and were having fun exploring one another, being adventurous.

"I need to thank Dougie for those videos," Danny breathed against Tom's sweaty neck. "Never thought he would be one for that kind of stuff."

"I always had a feeling that he wasn't as shy as he appears to be," Tom added, and they both laughed.

~#~

The first time Tom and Danny told someone about them, turned out to be a true festival of tears. They decided to tell their mums together, under the pretence of having them help on preparing some snacks for a meeting Tom and the drama group would have. Both women started crying, which made their sons cry, and soon everyone's was crying, without knowing exactly the reason why. Mrs. Jones was a bit shocked, whilst Mrs. Fletcher was just emotive about Tom finding love in somebody's arms.

"I am so happy for you, I knew you two had a special bond," she went to embrace them both, being joined by Mrs. Jones, after some deliberation, in a four-way hug.

The second time Tom and Danny told someone about them, it was a bit of a quarrel. Tom's dad strongly disagreed with having his son dating another boy, and made sure of making no secrecy of his opinion about Danny, whom he accused of _"corrupting a good boy"_.

"I understand your feelings, Mr. Fletcher," Danny tried to keep his tone the lowest he could muster. "But I have to say that what me and Tom have is real," he said, taking Tom's hand in his and squeezing it softly.

It wasn't an easy (or short) ride, but in the end they managed to get approval they sought.

The third time Tom and Danny told someone about them, they didn't tell anyone at al. It started with a video of them surreptitiously kissing at the backstage of the play, that got uploaded to YouTube and went viral among girls all around the city. Suddenly they were met with a new found fame as a the 'artsy couple', referring to the fact that Danny and his band providing soundtrack to all acts, whilst Tom played a major role in Dougie's play.

"Everyone knows about us, now," Tom watched the video recorded with a cellphone, on his computer screen.

"Let them know," Danny shrugged, kissing and sucking Tom's earlobe.

~#~

The first time Danny surprised Tom, was on their first anniversary together. He purposely avoided Tom – and ignored all his calls – the whole day and with the other Fletchers' consent and Harry's help, serenaded his lover from under the window to his room. Tom at first thought the rejection was making him delusional, and only went to check out of his window when his sister ordered him to.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel  
Those three words are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here, If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"No, thanks, I'll stick to my bed," Tom winked at Danny, making the brunet almost lose his line on the song, both grinning like idiots.

The second time Danny surprised Tom, it wasn't really a surprise, given the nature of their relationship. Although you could say it was indeed a surprise, as Tom fainted and had to be taken to emergency with low blood pressure. Once he woke up, Danny was sleeping with the head on his bed, holding a small, black box with mouse ears and a ring inside.

"You don't even have to ask if I want to marry you," he whispered, running his fingers through the mop of dark curls. Not in the world could make Tom happier than spending the rest of his life with his beloved Danny.

The third time Danny surprised Tom, you could say it was the other way around. They had been married for two years and talking about having kids of their own, when Tom told him they would celebrate their first Father's Day next year.

"You mean–"

Tom just nodded in response. Danny showered him with kisses and span him in the air, all the while crying from happiness. Parenthood had always been a great dream of his, reason why he barely could contain himself.

~#~

The first time Tom and Danny had the twins in their arms, was the most emotional moment of their entire lives. Luke being a mini-Danny, seemed to have trouble staying quiet, whereas Leah remained peaceful, just chilling in the new world that welcomed her.

"She's just like you," Danny looked down at the little bundle in his arm. His smile was so wide, the strain was beginning to tire his facial muscles.

"And he's loud like you," Tom chuckled, lightly running his finger over Luke's cheek.

The second time Tom and Danny had the twins in their arms, on an unusual occasion, that is, was before their first day in school. Tom looked worried about being apart from the kids for the first time, and Danny was sure his husband would need all the support he could offer.

"Don't cry, Dad." Leah hugged Tom by the neck, before dashing away holding Luke's hand.

"They will be fine, Tom," Danny placed his hands on Tom's shoulders. They hugged for a minute on the parking lot, before going home to spend their first day just the two of them in quite some time.

The third time Tom and Danny had the twins in their arms, just like the second time, wasn't the third at all. It was moments before the twins got married to the sisters Monica and Morgana (also twins), who had been the kids' childhood sweethearts from their first day in school.

"Take good care of my girl," Tom told Monica, giving her a hug.

"Same goes to you, 'kay? Luke's a special boy," Danny hugged Morgana, making her laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that," the sisters spoke in unison. No matter how many years passed, Danny still found it amusing that they would speak the same sentence, at the same time.

"Come on, Tommy," he looped an arm around Tom's shoulder, going to take their places to watch their kids get married.

~#~

"We really made a few memories together, eh, Tommy?" Danny coughed, his wrinkled hand squeezing Tom's, searching for a response.

Life had been good for both of them, and now that they're almost at finishing line, there wasn't much they could do besides remembering the good moments they had together. Most of their friends had already passed away, or were as just debilitated as them, so the only people visiting them were their kids and grandchildren.

"I'll always love you, Dan," Tom forced a smile with his last ounces of strength.

"I love you too, my Thomas," Danny smiled back, with relative more ease than his husband.

They both then closed their eyes, slipping away peacefully, bound by a promise of eternal love. Love strong enough to take them away together and painlessly.

~Fin~


End file.
